gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Billionaire
Billionaire ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten, und wird von Sam mit den New Directions-Jungs, außer Kurt, gesungen. Sam, der Neue an der Schule, wird auf die New Directions aufmerksam, als diese auf dem Schulhof Empire State of Mind performten. Finn bittet ihn danach, vor dem gesamten Glee Club zu performen, jedoch taucht Sam, trotz dessen, dass er zugestimmt hat, nie bei seiner Audition auf, da Finn kurz darauf von Coach Beiste aus dem Footballteam geworfen wurde. Das Original stammt von Travie McCoy feat. Bruno Mars aus seinem Album "Lazarus" aus dem Jahre 2010. Charts: Lyrics Sam: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Buy all of the things I never had I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights Yeah, a different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire Artie (mit Finn und Puck): ''' Yeah I would have a show like (Oprah) I would be the (host of), Everyday (Christmas) Give Artie a (wish list) I'd probably pull an (Angelina and Brad Pitt) And adopt a bunch of babies that (I never had it) Give away a few Mercedes like (here lady have this) And last but not least grant (somebody their last wish) It's been a couple months since (I've single so) You can call me Artie Claus minus the (Ho-Ho) Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where (Katrina hit) And damn sure do a lot more (Than FEMA did) Yeah can't forget about me (Stupid) Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music '''Sam (Artie): Oh every time I close my eyes (Oh what ya see, What ya see bro?) I see my name in shining lights (Huh huh, Huh huh) Oh yeah hey! A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare (For what ?) For when I'm a billionaire (New Directions-Jungs: Oh oooh oh oooh) For when I'm a Billionaire (New Directions-Jungs: Oh oooh oh oooh) For when I'm a Billionaire Puck (mit Artie und Finn): I'll be playing basketball with (The President) Dunking on his (delegates) Then I'll compliment him on his (Political etiquette) Toss a couple million in the air just for (the heck of it) But keep the fives, twenties, tens and Bens (completely separate) And yeah I'll be in a (whole new tax bracket) We in recession but (let me take a crack at it) I'll probably take whatever's left and (Just split it up) So everybody that I love (can have a couple bucks) And not a single tummy around me would know what (Hungry was) Eating good (Sleeping soundly) I know we all have a (Similar dream) Go in your pocket pull (Out your wallet) And put it in the air and sing Sam (Artie): I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad (So bad) Buy all of the things I never had (Buy ev'rything haha) I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (What up Oprah? Haha) Oh every time I close my eyes (Oh what ya see, what ya see, bro?) I see my name in shining lights (Uh huh, Uh huh) A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare (For what?) For when I'm a billionaire (New Directions-Jungs: Oh oooh oh oooh) (Artie: Sing it) For when I'm a Billionaire (New Directions-Jungs: Oh oooh oh oooh) I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Trivia *Das war Chords Auditionsong für Glee. In der Episode musste er ihn aber einen Ton höher singen, da Adam Anders, der Musikproduzent von Glee, keine Zeit hatte, den Song für die Folge nachzubearbeiten. *Aufgrund der Gotteslästerung im Original, wurde der Text zu "I wanna be a billionaire, so freakin' bad ..." geändert. *Puck hatte nie ein Solo in der Episode, da der Song zu kurz geschnitten wurde. Dafür ist es auf dem Album. *Das ist einer der Songs, der den Namen eines Charakters beinhaltet, in diesem Fall den von Artie. Die anderen sind: **''Proud Mary'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Hair/Crazy in Love'' beinhaltet Arties und Mercedes´ Namen. **''Vogue'' beinhaltet Sues und Wills Namen. **''4 Minutes'' beinhalte Kurts Namen. **''Rose's Turn'' beinhaltet Kurts und Rachels Namen. **''Me Against the Music'' beinhaltet Brittanys Namen. **''Friday'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''You Can't Stop the Beat'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Wedding Bell Blues'' beinhaltet Wills Namen. **''Getting Married Today'' beinhaltet Emmas Namen. **''I'm Still Here'' beinhaltet Kurts Namen. Fehler *Während des Songs wechselt Sams Gitarrenband von verdreht zu gerade, weshalb sich auch die Farbe von schwarz zu rot ändert. Das passiert mehrere Male. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman